


Landslide

by theskywasblue



Series: 7 Deadly Sins [3]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Childhood, Dysfunctional Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-21
Updated: 2010-05-21
Packaged: 2017-10-09 15:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jien and Gojyo have a moment of peace</p>
            </blockquote>





	Landslide

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [7 Deadly Sins](http://community.livejournal.com/7_deadly_sins_/) community on LiveJournal - Prompt: Sloth; and inspired by Smashing Pumpkins' cover of "Landslide"

"Don't go in, it's too cold."

Gojyo ignored his brother's warning, dropping down on the river bank and tugging off his shoes and socks.

"Gojyo…"

"What?"

"It's too cold."

Gojyo twisted his head over his shoulder and stuck out his tongue. He knew that until just a few weeks earlier there had still been ice in the river, and the last of the snow had only disappeared from the shadows of the trees a few days earlier; but it wasn't like he planned to go swimming, he just wanted to get his feet wet. After all, it wasn't very often he and his brother could slip away to the river; it might be months before he would get another chance. He tossed a shoe towards where his brother had settled under a tree with one of his boring books, rolled his jeans up past his perpetually skinned knees and waded into the icy water.

"Don't blame me if your toes fall off!" Jien shouted after him.

The rocks of the riverbed felt like tiny balls of ice under the soles of Gojyo's feet. Within seconds every inch of him that rested beneath the surface of the water was completely numb. It felt like his feet had disappeared and he had to keep looking down to remind himself they were there. He waded a dozen steps downstream, the current pushing against his calves, splashing up against the sensitive backs of his knees, then turned and went back up again, walking with heavy, deliberate steps to keep from slipping and falling. He wanted more than anything to cross to the other bank, he had never seen what was there – but the water was too deep further out, and even if it hadn't been too cold to swim, Jien insisted the current was too strong for him.

"Jien, don't just sit there – come in with me!"

"Not gonna happen squirt," Jien tucked one knee up to his chest, turned a page and didn't even look up.

Gojyo pushed the sleeve of his sweater and fished into the bitterly cold water, pulling out a heavy grey stone, smoothed by the constant flow of water. His throw fell short, and the stone landed at his brother's feet. "You and your stupid books!"

He wasn't sure exactly what he was trying to do; make his brother mad, maybe. Jien never got mad, not at him anyway.

"You'd like this one," Jien retorted, moving his feet just enough that Gojyo – who was already reaching below the water for another stone - wouldn't be able to hit him even if he put a little more power behind his next throw; at least, not without coming closer; "there's dragons in it, a princess, and a hero."

"Oh yeah?" Gojyo juggled his newest stone from hand to hand, wondering if he could hit an old bird's nest he could see in the still leafless branches of the tree nearest the riverbank hard enough to make it fall down so he could take it home, "What's the hero's name?"

He wasn't interested – not really – he just liked to hear his brother talk about his books, liked the way he would smile, the way his body would hum with energy and excitement.

"Dokugakuji."

Gojyo laughed sharply. A bird started from the nest in the tree; he decided not to throw a rock at it after all, "That's a dumb name."

Jien's nose wrinkled, changing the shape of his birthmark, but he didn't say anything in response. Gojyo stepped forward out of the water, nearly slipping on the rocky shore as he picked up his shoes and socks. He couldn't feel his legs anywhere below the knees, and Jien seemed to laugh at him as he hobble-stepped over to sit beside him against the tree. He pulled on his shoes and socks and tucked his legs underneath himself to warm them, leaning against Jien's shoulder, cheek pressed to the soft denim of his jacket.

"Prove it," he said finally.

Jien looked at him sideways, "Prove what?"

"That I'll like the book," Gojyo answered, "read some to me."

"What are you – two?" Jien snorted, "You begged me to bring you here – go play or something."

Gojyo folded his arms and looked away, "Fine. Don't then. I knew it was stupid."

Jien gave in and started to read, but Gojyo must have fallen asleep, because the next thing he knew, his brother was shaking his shoulder. Gojyo moaned sleepily and pressed against Jien's side, chasing warmth. There was a cold breeze against his bare cheek.

"Lazy little squirt," Jien muttered, lifting Gojyo into his lap and wrapping his coat around them both.

"Shuddup…" Gojyo murmured. He squirmed as his brother's cool, lightly calloused hand pushed the hair off his face, "Did he win?"

"Did who win?"

"Doku-whatever," Gojyo turned his head so he could hear Jien's heart beating underneath his ear, "did he save the world?"

"Yeah, he did. And then he went home."

"Let's not…" Gojyo buried his face in Jien's jacket so that his brother's scent surrounded him – rainwater, sweat and something warm and musky-sweet, "I don't wanna go. Let's stay a little bit more."

Jien laid his chin on the top of Gojyo's head and sighed; his exhaled breath tickled, made a smile pinch the corner of Gojyo's mouth. "Okay squirt, just a little longer."

As sleep started to pull at him again, like the current of an eager river swollen by the spring thaw, Gojyo thought that maybe the next time they came down to the river he would ask Jien to carry him across so he could see what was on the other side.

-End-


End file.
